User talk:Hazelwing of LightningClan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats Of The Tribes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Morningpelt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandstormrocks32 (Talk) 22:46, January 12, 2011 Hi! hi and welcome to my wiki. and thanks for adding that pic on morningpelt. i dont really know how to do that. and how do you like my wiki? and i dont really remember having a white "cloud" on her chest. Thanks: --Sandstormrocks32 01:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah that's what i thought it looked like. --Sandstormrocks32 21:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) no you dont have to be sorry. and yes i have read it and it is VERY sad --Sandstormrocks32 19:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) question did you put that pic of browntail on there? im not mad at you but i just think that would go better on darkfangs page because he is tabby and browntail isnt.--Sandstormrocks32 19:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) cool and how did you find my morningpelt pic? and how do you get pics on the wiki? --Sandstormrocks32 19:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) wait so my pic from warriors wiki is on google!?!?!?! and anwser my second question --Sandstormrocks32 19:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) you are so awesome! and how do you do charart? --Sandstormrocks32 19:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) little problem. i cant find that place that the outlines are found in the warriors wiki! and in a couple pages i cant put pics on cause there arent any areas for me top do that with! --Sandstormrocks32 19:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) can you have a link cause i dont think i will be abal to find it --Sandstormrocks32 20:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) yes yes i did and i did a shiningheart even though i already have a pic for him. --Sandstormrocks32 17:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) new thing. morningpelt has green '''eyes and is '''deputy Sandstormrocks32 17:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) have you seen the charart i have done? isnt it awesome! shiningheart has my first oneSandstormrocks32 18:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) tell me your thoughts plz Sandstormrocks32 02:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) talk to me plz talk to me b4 adding any of your own cats. i will be genourous and add them into my story but talk to me b4 you do that. and thanks for the review on the charart Sandstormrocks32 01:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) thats okay and im at the part where i write that cheryywhisker is a warrior and plz give me some info about her Sandstormrocks32 01:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) charart hey do you want to do moonkit's, saphirekit's and cherrywhisker's charart or should i? and info plz!Sandstormrocks32 05:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks i just want to make suer that i didnt get you mad AND I NEED MORE INFO ABOUT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!sort of like what color is cherrywhisker so i can do a torrtisshellSandstormrocks32 00:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah i need to know what colors is her pelt? then i can make it. and i also need info about shaphirekit( like is it just gray and does she have a long or short pelt?) and i did moonkits Sandstormrocks32 23:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) no i mean no i know that she's a tortishell but what colors﻿ is she?Sandstormrocks32 21:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Sucky i know this sort of sucks but this is my first torti and tell me if i can post it i post it right now. yay! Sandstormrocks32 17:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey i was wondering if you had some more ides for some cats in other tribes for the gatherings and such Sandstormrocks32 23:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ just well just the names for the other clans for the second book where they are moree of them in the allegiances. and im sorry i hvaent worked to much on that and the book Sandstormrocks32 23:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) and your siggy isnt working Sandstormrocks32 00:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) look is this a good morningpelt? and names? Sandstormrocks32 01:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) cool! that's really cool that you named your dad morningbreath. and can i have some info on him and your mother brightflower? and i have told you YOUR SIGGY ISNT WORKING!!!! and should i post the morningpelt one? Sandstormrocks32 22:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) so so should i make a charart for brightflower and make a page for morningbreath and brightflower? And do they have short or long pelts or anything like extra colors or scars or teared ears or such? and shange your siggy because i haveto scroll up a lot to go to your siggy where i can click to go to your page. Sandstormrocks32 19:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) im just gonna make brightflower a short pelt Sandstormrocks32 23:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) here does she look good? Hello? and i need you to add the charart for morningbreath when i make his and brightflower's pages Sandstormrocks32 03:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) and should i put the morningpelt pic up or not? Sandstormrocks32 22:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC) sad then just put it on a flash drive! and can you do the leaders in the aleggiances cuz i cant do them! wrok on your siggySandstormrocks32 23:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) page I'll make the pages and you can uplaod morningbreath and i'll load brightflower once i get back to my mom's house cuz it's saved there. and you can add the details on them and stuff Sandstormrocks32 22:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) what hapens what happens f they found out?!??!?!?!? and what should we use instead and why cant we use them IM FREAKING OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sandstormrocks32 02:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) but but but but but but those are inaccurate and could you ask bramble or someone else on the warriors wiki why we cant :( :(Sandstormrocks32 21:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) what happens if we get caught? no biggy right?Sandstormrocks32 22:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) the jsut leave them for now and maby we can have them because look at this link Sandstormrocks32 22:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki/Friends it was never on and i will just leave the charart where it isSandstormrocks32 23:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) reported to what?!Sandstormrocks32 22:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Sandstormrocks32 17:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) report it to who? Sandstormrocks32 00:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm removing the pics so now will you talk to me? 13:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Means That means that you have to take off your charart on your user. But I think that we can use those little blue things that show the familys and stuff. 15:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) No but you don't have to put a charart in it. Just draw something freehand on pixlr like a twoleg that says "We don't have a picture, okay?" then you can put ''that ''up. 16:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Should I draw the twoleg or should you? I'm ont busy right now so I think I could do it. But you still have to remove the charart from your user page. 16:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on it right now, but it might take a while. 16:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) How does it look? Then I could copt that blue thing from the warriors then add that picture. Tell me if I should change anything. 16:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I found out how to do the blue thing and the qoute too. So I'm gonna post the blue thing on Morningpelt's page and then you can look at it later, okay? 16:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't get why the template won't work! I copyed it then I pasted it then it didn't work! Do you know how to do it? No i mean the blue thing and so you can put the picture on your page and the cats' pages.